Bliss of an Angel
by yanie-sakura
Summary: Music is life...The story began the melody of life.


Bliss of an angel

Music gives us life. The notes live within the music. The story began in a song entitled "Bliss of an Angel". It was a song dedicated to a person that makes me excited, envious, fury, and anger yet amazed and love within its power…..

The fall is going to end. I had perfectly mastered my piece to be played in a big competition this coming Christmas. People would come to see me playing the song. I am the most popular boy in my school. I'm so proud to be the most intelligent, talented student and of course I have the looks of an angel. I am a very competitive person so I don't want to lose in everything. Whoever challenges me I'll certainly make that person in shame.

But that does not happen… I was practicing my piece while the classes are starting. I have the permission to practice whenever I want. As I finished playing, a girl came in the music room through the window. She suddenly says that I am not playing the way it should be. How dare she talk to me like that? I know what I am doing. I always won as champion. I never failed to do it perfectly. I stared at her coldly.

"Why do you think of that?" I said in reply.

"Because my ears told me" She said standing behind the window.

I was so annoyed that she had the guts to tell me that. She walked toward the sofa and sleep. How dare she sleep there after speaking those words. Who is she to freely do that. I turn over to her and look at her more coldly.

"Then what part is wrong?" I asked her.

"All" she said before closing her eyes.

The way she move and talk makes me more annoyed.

" Then.." I stand. "No way! You're lying. I perfected it".

After saying it she didn't answer me. It gets me more irritated but as I look at her she looks like an angel. Long black hair, fair skin, slender body, and rosy lips; moreover, her white dress was cute but I didn't see any shoes around. Maybe it was outside. I don't think that she is a student here from what she wears. As I was looking at her face I didn't notice that my body moves closer. My heart beats fast. It was the first time I felt it. I hold my heart and stay away from her. To make me feel better I practice one more time.

In the middle of my practice she suddenly shouts to stop. I hate her for her words so I didn't listen and continue practicing. She told me many times but suddenly stop. I was curious on what happen to her. Before I look at her, arms went through me. She placed her hands on my hands the way my fingers are on position. She was behind from me. I felt again the horrible heartbeat. I want to escape from my position but she continues what I have started. Her hands draw mine. I feel more relaxed and excited as she played the Canon beautifully. It is more different from what I am playing. I remember the melody from the CD I am listening. It was strong and powerful like hers.

Before the song about to end I look at her, her eyes were closed. I can't stop myself to look at her closely. The song ended she opened her eyes. Our eyes met. We were looking at each other. It was too close my body just move on its own to kissed her. I don't know what to do after that. I was all red and she's blushing covering her mouth. I was too nervous. My heartbeat beats faster than earlier. I thought I was going to die.

"Ah….uhmm…ahh…S-s-so-so-sorry…" I tried to apologize.

The girl bruises her mouth and jump outside through the window. I went after her but as I see her tears falls down I stop and regretted what I have done. After that incident she didn't come again. I was waiting and looking for her at the school. The people tried to cheer me up because I don't practice anymore. I feel ashamed to what I have done to her. As a punishment I won't play piano anymore. Teachers were shock to know that I won't enter the contest anymore. They encourage me but my decision was final.

Days passed, only 2 weeks before Christmas. I heard my teachers talking about the contest as I was submitting my report. They say that the judge was a beautiful young girl. She was a prodigy from German yet we have the same civil status. They also chatted that the girl visits this school for some reason yet it was a secret. The other teachers said that it was just a rumor. As I heard that I felt the feeling of guilt.

I went to the music room and played it again. It was worse than ever. I don't think I can impress her with this. I went to the sofa to lie down and think. If I can't play any songs then I won't be seeing her again and I don't want that. I need to find way to impress her but if I play any songs she would know how the notes are played. So maybe if I create my own I would do it properly and she won't know how to play it. That's it!

I grab a paper and pen to start creating my music. I make her my inspiration. As I finish it I practice until the day comes. My teachers were glad that I would enter again but they didn't know that I won't be the champion. I know it for myself.

The contest has begun it was my first time being nervous like this. I expect her there to listen my song. I am the last contestant because I quit last time. If I hadn't then I would be in the first but it doesn't matter. I would do anything in order to tell her how sincerely sorry about what happen to us.

As I was waiting, I am reviewing my piece in a corner. It was a break for everyone. I have headphone in my ears but as I look straight I see her coming towards. She notice me and move away. I remove my headphones and put it around my neck. I chase her and grab her hands.

"Wait.." I said.

"What do you want?" she said coldly.

"ah..uhm..uh…I hope you forgive me from what happen" I said.

"I'll forgive you if you do the song correctly" she said.

"But…" I said.

She suddenly talk " so you still can't?".

"That's not it" I said.

"It's okay. I know it already" she turns around and leave but he still grab her hands." Could you put away your hands?"

"I won't" I said bravely.

"huh…my hand isn't yours" she said.

"I know" I said.

"Then let me go" she insisted to get away.

"Wait… Before that I wanted to sure you that I would not win because I replace my piece that I am playing" I said.

"So? I don't care. Let me go!" she insisted more.

She put more strength and escape but the headphone of mine unplug. I forgot to turn it off cause it is in the maximum volume. The music burst out. Her face was surprised to hear it but to her stubbornness she leaves grumpy.

It is now my turn to perform. As I walk through the piano I look at her. She was pouting mad. I just smiled and play my piece. I don't know if this would impress the audience, my teachers and especially her. I played it with the feeling when I met her. I played my master piece that I can call as "Bliss of an Angel".

As I was moving my hands the audience seems to be bored and I know that. They don't know what my feelings were in. I ended my piece and take my bow as the final. I raised my head and see them clapping so hard and loud. Some are crying. I still don't get it why their reaction was like that. I look at her and see her smiling with tears on her eyes. I was surprised but she congratulates me.

I was so happy when they announce that I was the winner. It was unexpected but I'm proud that I'm still the champion. The contest was over. I have a party to celebrate my success. I went outside to be congratulated by my fans, friends, family and teachers. But I was surprised to see her outside the door far from them but they can still see her.

I walk toward her. She smiled. I thought I was in heaven when she smiles. I stop at her then suddenly she hugs me. That was the craziest thing happen to me. My heart didn't beat that hard but it was fast. It seems to be calmly than ever.

"ah..uhm.." I try to ask why she hugs me.

She look at me straight to the eyes and also I but then she speaks " Harry….I love you"

I was looking at her lips. It was the sweetest thing I heard. After saying it she kissed me. That makes my eyes open wider. It gives me more shock but it was gentle so I keep doing it too.

"W-why you k-ki-kissed me?" I blushed.

"It's because I'm your Fiancée, Harry. I'm Karen Bustline" she smiles.


End file.
